The present invention is referred to a sealing device for vehicle wheel hub bearings.
Recent generations of bearings, that are assembled on wheel hubs, allow very good operating performance, but are quite expensive. As a consequence, they need to be provided with seals that guarantee a seal as safe as possible against the infiltration of external polluting agents such as water, and dust, mud to which the members on which the bearings are mounted are constantly subjected.
At the moment these seals, although they have two sealing lips, are designed in such a way that the lips wear out very quickly and/or do not ensure satisfactory operating conditions at the inside of the bearing. The latter condition occurs because the lips are not always oriented correctly and are not pushing on the surface of the member on which they have to carry out the sealing action.
The rubber lips slide on a rotating counterface and their sealing action becomes less effective with time.
After a working phase, a depression due to cooling takes place, and after a long time corrosion phenomena may occur on the rotating counterface, in the exact zone that is engaged by the sealing lips.